Pourquoi moi ?
by Foxylouu
Summary: OS - Wilson a quelque chose sur le cœur depuis trop longtemps. - Slash


Titre : 'Pourquoi moi ?'

Pairing : House/Wilson

Rating : PG

Warning : Spoiler fin S4

Bêta : Rose G.

A/N : Quand c'est en italique, ce sont les pensées de Wilson.

Summary : Wilson a quelque chose sur le cœur depuis trop longtemps.

* * *

Debout dans le bureau de House, Wilson sentait la colère monter en lui. Son ami était devant lui, s'énervant, et criant toute sortes de méchancetés. Selon lui, Wilson était _trop_ gentil.

- Pourquoi tu es comme ça avec MOI ?

Quel abruti. Toujours trop aveuglé par sa propre personne pour remarquer le monde autour de lui.

- Tu reviens _toujours_, quoi qu'il arrive, alors que moi, je suis qu'un con.

_Oh, ça oui, House. T'es un vrai con._

La dispute avait éclaté, d'un coup, alors que House venait de faire une remarque déplacée sur Amber. Wilson n'avait rien dit, il s'était contenté de baisser la tête. Qu'aurait-il pu lui dire ? A chaque fois que ce genre de situation se présentait, il lui faisait remarquer que ce genre de choses ne se disait pas, que c'était méchant. Mais cela ne changeait rien. House était comme ça, ce n'était pas par méchanceté, juste pour provoquer un réaction chez les gens. C'était sa manière de fonctionner. Et c'est devant le manque de réaction de Wilson qu'il s'emporta.

- Putain, mais POURQUOI t'es comme ça ?

C'est alors qu'il craqua. C'en était trop. Il avait ça sur le coeur depuis bien trop longtemps, et il ne resterait pas muet devant tant d'injustice. Il ne se laisserait pas insulter sans rien dire. Il voulait savoir ? Bien.

** - Parce que je t'aime** !

Les mots étaient sortis. Enfin. Et il les avait criés. House se tut immédiatement, la bouche ouverte, coupé dans son élan. Ces paroles résonnaient dans la pièce, contre les murs, et dans leur tête.

Se sentait-il soulagé ? Peut être. Il ne savait pas trop pour l'instant. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il ne regrettait pas ces mots. Il ne les retirerait pas. Malgré la peur qui grandissait en lui, de plus en plus à chaque instant, il voulait voir la réaction de House. Il le regardait, les poings serrés, les muscles tremblants. Il attendait.

Son ami était resté pétrifie, ne sachant sûrement que répondre. Pour une fois ! Wilson le voyait en proie à un dilemme intérieur. Il semblait être sur le point de lui balancer une remarque stupide, mais n'en fit rien. Il resta sérieux. Finalement, House se détendit, le regarda droit dans les yeux et acquiesça.

- D'accord.

Wilson eut l'air franchement surpris. Il regarda le diagnosticien se diriger vers son fauteuil et s'y installer.

_C'est comme s'il acceptait cette réponse. Comme si... ça lui convenait._

Étrange. Et plutôt inattendu. James ne pouvait pas détourner ses yeux de lui, attendant la suite. Une remarque. Une explication. Quelque chose. Mais rien ne vint. Finalement, House leva un regard bleu perçant vers lui. Il ne détourna pas les yeux, aussi difficile que cela puisse être en ces conditions et trouva le courage de parler.

- 'D'accord' ? C'est... tout ce que tu as à dire ?

House fit 'oui' de la tête.

_Okay. Au moins, il ne me rejette pas..._

Il se rassurait comme il pouvait. D'un autre côté, il sentit comme une douche froide couler en lui. Il réalisa quelque chose : Et si tout allait changer entre eux ? Non, ce n'était pas possible, ils étaient amis depuis bien trop longtemps. Certes, mais ce genre de sentiments mis à jour n'est pas réputé pour mettre en place une situation évidente.

Bizarrement, il avait remarqué que le regard que House avait posé sur lui n'avait pas changé. C'était le même depuis toujours, et il ne changerait probablement jamais... Jamais comme il le souhaiterait en tout cas.

- D'accord, dit il simplement.

C'était comme si ces mots marquaient une sorte d'accord mutuel, une acceptation. Sans un mot de plus, il quitta le bureau.

_Tout ira bien._

Sitôt son ami de dos, un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage de House. Satisfait. Il suivit Wilson du regard à travers la vitre, et mis un instant à remarquer que Cuddy venait d'entrer. Son expression changea immédiatement.

_Ce regard qu'il avait... Il ne l'a que pour Wilson_, se dit Cuddy.

Elle l'avait remarqué depuis le début, mais pas Wilson, car House avait toujours eu ce regard pour lui, il avait toujours été le même à ses côtés. Ce dont il n'était pas conscient, c'était que House n'avait cette lueur dans ses yeux qu'avec lui. Il ne le savait pas, mais House l'avait toujours aimé.


End file.
